Depuis que tu es parti
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: Pour des gamins comme nous, abandonnés dans un quartier aussi pourri, on ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul rêve: Vivre enfin comme tout gosse normal, aller à l'école, faire des études. Et on avait réussi, on s'était tiré! Alors pourquoi es-tu mort ? Ce jour-là, une partie de mon monde s'est écroulée. C'était dur, très dur, mais tu vois j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, grâce à eux, grâce à lui.


**Pairing :** Trafalgar Law x Monkey D. Luffy

**Rating :** Entre le T et le M

**Genres :** UA, Epistolaire, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'histoire dont ils sont tirés ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas et je n'ai aucune rentrée d'argent grâce aux textes que j'écris. De toute façon, ça se saurait, si One Piece m'appartenait, il voguerait de l'étagère des shonen vers celle des Yaoi ! (8)

**Résumé:** Tout le monde se souvient de la mort plus que tragique de notre cher Ace ? Des pleurs et des cris déchirants de Luffy ? Mais déplaçons ceci dans un tout autre contexte, à une autre époque, la nôtre, le XXIème siècle.  
Ace et Luffy ont vécu toute leur vie dans la rue, abandonné très jeunes dans des quartiers malfamés. Avec leur ami Sabo, ils n'ont qu'un rêve: Quitter cet endroit nauséabond, pouvoir intégrer une école comme tous les jeunes, décrocher même un diplôme. En somme: avoir une vie normale. Sabo meurt, c'est une déchirure pour les deux frères, mais leur envie de partir est encore plus forte. Enfin, ils réussissent, les portes d'un autre endroit, moins dangereux s'ouvrent. Ace travaille comme il peut, Luffy va à école, se fait des amis.  
Puis sans crier gare, Ace se fait tuer, en pleine rue sous les yeux de son frère. Il rend l'âme dans ses bras. Pour Luffy, ce n'est même plus un choc, ça l'a détruit. Sans aide, il se laisse abattre un peu plus chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tende enfin la main, qu'on lui propose une corde de sortie.  
Des mois plus tard, le petit brun peut à nouveau rire et sourire comme à son habitude. Et pour tourner définitivement la page, il écrit une lettre à son frère pour tout lui raconter, surtout son désarroi, sa détresse, mais aussi sa guérison, l'aide qu'il a reçu, les personnes qu'il a rencontré, une personne en particulier.

**Avant-Propos:** Cette fan fiction est la toute première que j'écris sur One Piece. J'ai choisi d'en faire un UA, une genre de School-Fic, mais bien différent des autres que vous avez pu lire. Elle correspond aussi au genre épistolaire, c'est donc une lettre, ce qui entraîne la narration interne.  
J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, même beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude car d'une certaine manière, cette fiction me reflète un peu. J'ai vraiment mis quelque chose de moi dans cet écrit. Je vous préviens d'avance, ce One-Shot de près de 3000 mots n'est pas joyeux, absolument pas. J'ai essayé de rester au mieux dans le caractère des personnages et, bien que ce soit un UA, on retrouve un évènement du manga, comme vous avez pu voir dans le résumé: la mort d'Ace.  
Mort que j'ai transporté dans un tout autre contexte, dans une toute autre époque, la notre, celle du XXIème siècle. C'est en partant de là que j'ai imaginé la réaction de Luffy, qui pourrait peut-être sembler OOC. Mais, rappelez-vous, dans le manga, quand il se met à déambuler dans la jungle d'Amazon Lily, il commence à se faire lui-même du mal en se frappant la tête contre les rochers et n'arrive à se calmer que lorsque Jinbei vient lui secouer les puces. Il le dit d'ailleurs lui-même, que c'est grâce à l'homme-poisson qu'il a pu passer à autre chose. Alors sans aide externe pour surmonter ce traumatisme, n'aurait-il pas pu finir ainsi ?

Enfin, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, que j'espère bonne. N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis sur cet OS.

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

_« - Qu'est ce que tu attends, dans cet état lamentable ? Viens. »_

**J'ai crié ma peine et j'ai hurlé ma souffrance.**

J'étais totalement déboussolé et j'ai couru. Sans aucun repère, sans aucun endroit où aller, je me suis mis à déambuler dans les rues. Je me suis même enfoncé un couteau en pleine main. Comme si le fait de voir mon sang couler pouvait exorciser ma douleur. Mais cette torture psychologique était bien pire que tous les coups que j'avais pu prendre.

**J'ai pleuré et je suis arrivé là.**

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai ainsi couru, la main ouverte et totalement en sang. Je ne souviens plus. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est ton nom qui résonnait dans ma tête, et tes paroles si étranges, si tristes, tes pardons et tes suppliques. Les seuls et les derniers aussi.

**J'ai voulu mourir et j'ai voulu te rejoindre. **

Là-bas, dans cet autre monde où tu es parti avant moi et où tu m'attends peut-être. L'idée que tu étais désormais absent de ma vie me faisait si mal. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais mort, qu'à présent, j'étais seul. Seul face aux autres. Seul face au monde. Alors que tu m'avais promis. Alors que tu m'avais juré.

**Je souffrais et, cette main tendue, je l'ai saisie.**

Trafalgar Law. C'est le nom de celui qui m'aide et qui m'héberge depuis que tu es parti. C'est le médecin scolaire du lycée où j'allais parfois, tu te souviens ?

Les premières semaines étaient les plus dures et les plus dangereuses. J'ai fais toutes sortes de bêtises, par tristesse. Je commençais à me détruire. Il y avait des moments où ça n'allait pas, des moments où je songeais te rejoindre. Les gars ? Ils n'ont rien dit, ils n'ont rien fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'en fichaient, absolument pas. J'avais bien senti qu'ils voulaient m'aider, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je refusais. Dès qu'ils posaient une question sur mon état, j'esquivais. Alors au bout du compte, ils ne demandaient plus rien et malgré leur inquiétude plus que visible, ils fermaient les yeux et m'ont laissé faire conneries sur conneries. J'ai fumé les cigarettes de Sanji entre deux cours, j'ai louché sur les couteaux que Zoro utilise pour se défendre à la pause déjeuner et je suis même parti boire pendant mes heures de perm.

Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Parfois, je séchais des journées entières. Faisant mine d'aller en cours, je me laissais emmener par Law, passais la première heure sur le toit avec Sanji. On partageait une de ses clopes – non sans qu'il râle, il détestait me voir ainsi parce que ce n'était pas moi, selon lui- et puis je m'en allais.

Je revois encore très nettement la fois où j'étais assis sur le canapé. C'était peut-être un mois, un mois et demi après ta disparition. J'avais laissé l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Je fixais mon image qui se reflétait dans le poste de télévision sans la voir. C'était la tienne que je cherchais, sans la trouver. J'étais comme totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Et, comme les autres fois où il m'était arrivé de m'isoler ainsi, je ne revenais à moi que lorsque Law rentrait, le soir.

Cette fois là, quand cela m'est arrivé, il m'a frappé. Je n'ai pas compris son geste et j'ai cherché la réponse à mon interrogation dans son regard. Je ne l'ai trouvé qu'en observant la pièce. Mon sac ouvert et mes affaires étalées au sol, ma trousse ouverte et ma main à peine cicatrisée à nouveau en sang. Puis j'ai vu les ciseaux qu'il tenait et leur lame ensanglantée. D'un coup, toutes les larmes et les sanglots qui été restés coincés dans ma gorge tel une boule oppressante, ont jailli. Je me suis replié sur moi-même, enserrant mes jambes contre ma poitrine secouée par les spasmes de mes pleurs, et j'ai martelé mon front contre mes genoux en criant.

J'étais tellement idiot. Pour avoir fait ça, pour ne pas m'être rendu compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'avais agis par pur automatisme, je n'avais même pas senti la douleur de la lame s'enfonçant dans ma peau, celle qui serrait mon cœur était bien plus grande. Je ne me souviens pas avoir ainsi torturé ma main, j'ai juste compris en voyant les ciseaux.

Law ne m'a même pas réprimandé, il ne m'a rien dit, pas de remontrance, absolument rien. Il s'est juste contenté de poser son index sur mon front déjà rougi avant qu'il ne rencontre une énième fois mes genoux. Il a juste passé ses bras autour de moi et m'a juste serré contre lui. Je ne sais plus vraiment pour le reste, je crois qu'on est resté un long moment ainsi, il a attendu silencieusement que je cesse de pleurer puis il m'a peut-être traîné dans la salle de bain pour me soigner. Je pense me souvenir d'une main chaleureuse qui me caressait les cheveux, on aurait dit la tienne et ça me rassurait.

Je devais lui donner bien du soucis à cette période et après cet épisode, il a caché tout ce qui était tranchant dans l'appartement. Je me souviens parfaitement, je l'avais regardé faire alors que j'étais assis en plein milieu de la grande table.

L'appartement de Law est bien luxueux, le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger -où j'étais- sont dans une seule et même grande pièce. La séparation se fait par le bar de la cuisine, typée américaine et un nivellement entre le salon et la salle à manger, on doit monter trois marches pour passer de l'un à l'autre. C'est très pratique, parce que où que l'on soit, on peut tout voir. C'est surtout utile pour lui, car il veut toujours m'avoir à l'œil, depuis cet incident avec les ciseaux.

Le soir où c'est arrivé, pendant le dîner, on a pas échangé un seul mot. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne très bavarde et c'est dur de savoir à quoi il pense. Mais cette fois là, ça se voyait bien qu'il était soucieux et qu'il réfléchissait. Je pense qu'il songeait à mon état.. Tu sais, il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne pensait que je pouvais être torturé ainsi par ta disparition. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que j'étais assez idiot pour passer à autre chose rapidement et réussir à faire mon dueil.. Alors qu'il mangeait, il a soudainement posé ses couverts et m'a regardé dans les yeux. « **La prochaine fois que tu te sens aussi mal, viens me voir à l'infirmerie.** » a-t-il dit. J'ai simplement répond «** d'accord **» même si je ne comptais pas le faire. Je lui cause déjà assez de soucis comme ça, je lui suis très reconnaissant de m'héberger alors je ne voulais pas lui en rajouter en lui racontant mes problèmes et états d'âme. Il a dû le sentir parce qu'il a tout de suite ajouter : « **Sérieusement, Luffy. Fais-le.** »

Alors je l'ai fais. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussait à accepter son aide, plus que celle de mes propres amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il m'inspirait plus de confiance qu'eux, mais il y avait quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose que je ne saurais expliquer. Peut-être que parce que justement, il ne me connaissait pas vraiment, j'avais la sensation que je pouvais me confier sans que mon état ne l'inquiète autant que Zoro ou les autres. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, quelques jours plus tard, je suis retourné au lycée et je l'ai fais. J'avais arrêté de me morfondre, j'avais tout fais pour me sentir à l'aise et t'oublier un peu, oublier ta mort. Je souriais, je riais et plaisantais avec tout le monde. Du moins, je me forçais. Mais je voyais dans leur regard qu'ils étaient tous soulagés de me revoir ainsi, alors je ne voulais pas les décevoir en leur avouant que ça n'allait toujours pas. Surtout quand j'ai remarqué que même Nami avait l'air préoccupé par mon état. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu s'inquiéter pour autre chose que son argent !

Je n'ai rien dit de mon chagrin, j'ai retenu mes larmes et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas fait de connerie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors que je pensais accrocher à l'illusion que j'avais moi-même instauré à grande force de sourires, tout mon ressenti me retomba d'un coup en pleine face pendant le cours d'histoire. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai remballé mes affaires aussi vite que possible et, sans demander d'autorisation, j'ai mis les voiles. Je me suis sauvé de cette fichue salle de classe, sous les cris du professeur, cette idiote de Tashigi que je n'ai jamais aimé, qui me sommait de revenir immédiatement. Mais je ne l'écoutais même pas, je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, droit vers l'infirmerie.

J'ai ouvert la porte à la volée, y laissant tomber mon sac sur le pas. Je me fichais bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui à ce moment là, j'ai foncé et je me suis collé dans son dos, cachant mon visage où les larmes commençaient à couler dans sa blouse blanche de médecin.

Il n'a rien dit. Il s'est simplement tourné et a entouré mon dos de ses bras. «** Je veux rentrer !** » lui ai-je crié, le visage toujours dans sa blouse. Il a passé une main tendre dans mes cheveux, et j'aurais presque pu le deviner sourire. Ce geste me fit penser à toi, et mes larmes redoublèrent alors.

Il m'a poussé vers sa table d'auscultation avant d'aller fermer la porte de l'infirmerie, à clé. Puis il est revenu et m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Donc je lui ai dis. Je lui ai tout dis. Que, malgré tous les efforts que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas t'oublier, tu revenais sans cesse dans mes pensées, j'entendais presque ta voix, ces derniers mots que tu avais chuchoté à ma seule oreille, je te voyais aussi très souvent. Il suffisait que je clos mes paupières pour te voir, en sang et agonisant. Cette dernière vision qu'il me restait de toi occultait le reste, je n'arrivais plus à voir le grand-frère si souriant et prévenant que je connaissais. Il est encore resté silencieux et je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, mais je crois qu'il s'est encore éloigner car quand j'ai à nouveau senti ses mains, c'était pour me nouer un foulard autour des yeux.

Immédiatement, je me suis crispé et j'ai essayé de l'enlever, parce que je savais très bien que c'était encore ton visage ensanglanté que j'allais voir, les yeux ainsi fermés. Law m'a agrippé les poignets pour m'empêcher de retirer mon cache et j'ai protesté, je me suis mis à me débattre et à crier que je ne voulais pas. Il m'a tenu toujours fermement, rendant vaines toutes mes tentatives pour lui échapper, il a alors lancé d'une voix que je trouve aujourd'hui encore trop calme: «**Affronte ce qui est arrivé en face.**»

Mes sanglots ont éclaté. Violemment. Et j'ai revu tout ce que je fuyais. J'avais l'impression de revivre cette nuit horrible, j'aurais presque cru sentir à nouveau ton sang chaud sur mes mains. Puis ta voix est venue clairement à mes oreilles. Tout y était, j'avais la sensation que si je tendais le bras, je pouvais à nouveau te toucher, comme avant, te serrer contre moi. Mais tout ceci était faux, parce que tu es mort, n'est ce pas?

J'ai crié et pleuré pendant de longues minutes. Trafalgar est resté près de moi, en tenant toujours mes poignets et il a attendu patiemment, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps mes larmes ont coulé, mais quand j'ai enfin pu me calmer, quand toutes ses visions que je refusais de voir ce sont estompées, je me suis senti on ne peut plus fatigué. Law m'a alors retiré le bandeau et je me suis empressé d'essuyer mes yeux mouillés avant qu'il ne me prenne le visage pour me forcer à le regarder. «**Tu as perdu ton frère. C'est triste et regrettable mais ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu changeras les choses. Estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. Et il te reste encore tes amis, non?**» a-t-il dit.

Je dois te paraître bien faible..Je n'ai pas cessé de me trouver faible. J'aurais dû avoir la force de surmonter ça seul, comme quand Sabo est mort, tu te souviens? Tu étais encore là quand s'est arrivé... En même temps en vivant dans la rue comme on le faisait, c'était un risque, non? Au milieu de toutes ces racailles, dans ce quartier nauséabond.. Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que c'était presque «_normal_» que ce soit arrivé, et que ce sera peut-être notre tour à nous, si on arrivait pas à mettre les voiles de cet endroit pourri où Grand-Père nous a abandonné.

Mais on avait réussi, on était parti de ce quartier miteux, on s'était barré, on avait même réussi à intégrer une école. Comme le rêve de Sabo. Alors pourquoi tu es mort quand même?

Ces interrogations ne me torturent plus. Toutes les questions qui me rongeaient depuis ta mort ont cessé de me tourmenter. Je me dis que c'est arrivé parce que ça devait se faire, que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. C'est égoïste, mais tout le monde me dit que je le suis et c'est mieux ainsi, car maintenant, je pense à toi sans pincement au cœur, ce sont tes sourires plus que le reste que je revois.

Je sais très bien que c'est entièrement grâce à Law que j'en suis capable. Sans lui, je pense que je serais encore en train de me laisser abattre. Sa méthode était peut-être très étrange, mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est à partir de cet épisode à l'infirmerie que «_je suis redevenu égal à moi-même_» comme a dit Zoro.

Law est une personne vraiment bizarre, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Je pense que lui aussi m'aime bien, parce que même quand il est en train de s'engueuler avec quelqu'un et que j'arrive, il sourit. Il ne sourit pas comme toi, lui, il le fait beaucoup plus discrètement, des fois, on a même pas l'impression qu'il est en train de sourire, mais pourtant si. Et puis, il me laisse faire ce que je veux, même si c'est le médecin du lycée. Si je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, il ne me force pas. Il dit que c'est ma vie, pas la sienne et qu'il n'a pas à décider pour moi. Alors même quand j'oublie juste de mettre le réveil, il ne me réveille pas. «_Parce que je suis suffisamment grand pour faire attention à ces choses._»

Il n'agit pas comme un père, ni comme un frère, ni même comme Zoro, Nami ou les autres. Je pourrais pas vraiment mettre un mot dessus. Il agit comme Trafalgar Law.

Et c'est peut-être à cause de ça que je pense à lui différemment aussi. D'habitude, quand je pense à quelqu'un, je revois les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble et je ris. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je pense à lui, c'est son sourire étrange que je vois en premier et puis, je me mets simplement à sourire. Mon cœur bat plus fort aussi. Sanji m'a dit une fois en me voyant comme ça « **On dirait que tu penses à ta petite amie **». Sur le coup j'ai rougis je crois, parce que je sentais que mes joues étaient bizarrement chaudes. Je lui ai répondu que je ne pensais pas à ma petite amie, parce que j'en avais pas, mais que je pensais à Law.

Quand je lui ai dit ça, il a eu comme un bug, il s'est figé un instant avant de se mettre à rire puis de se lever précipitamment pour aller voir Zoro. J'ai pas tout compris. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal, j'ai simplement haussé les épaules et croisé les bras derrière la tête.

Il y a un mois peut-être, je me souviens être venu voir Law à l'infirmerie. Je suis souvent revenu depuis la dernière fois où je me sentais mal. On est devenu plus proche. On mange parfois ensemble à la pause déjeuner et il m'arrive de sécher des heures de cours pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Mais on s'est vraiment rapproché depuis cette fois-là. Car cette fois, on a fait l'amour.

Il a fermé la porte à clé et m'a prit sur la table d'auscultation -sur laquelle je m'assied toujours quand je viens le voir- après m'avoir bandé les yeux comme la dernière fois.

Ce jour-là, il occupait toutes mes pensées, et j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie de le voir au beau milieu d'une partie de cartes avec Usopp, Nami et Zoro. J'ai souvent envie de le voir, mais à cet instant, quand j'ai pensé à lui, mon cœur a battu plus fort que d'habitude et mon corps s'est presque levé tout seul pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Les autres ont fait une drôle de tête en me voyant ainsi partir, et encore plus quand je suis revenu. C'était peut-être à cause du suçon que Law m'avait laissé dans le cou. Il n'était vraiment pas discret!

On l'a refait à plusieurs reprises, à l'infirmerie ou bien dans l'appartement. Mais à chaque fois, il me noue un foulard sur les yeux, parfois même sur les mains. Mais tu sais, même s'il agit parfois très bizarrement, il s'occupe bien de moi et je lui fais confiance, comme je te faisais confiance.

J'aurais encore tant de choses à te raconter, car il s'est passé tellement de temps depuis que tu es parti, mais je dois te laisser, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Cette année, je prépare mon diplôme, donc travail obligatoire. Avec les gars du coup, on organise plein de journées où l'on révise. Même si on passe plus de temps à plaisanter et jouer qu'autre chose, ce n'est pas grave, car ce sont ces moments passés avec eux que j'adore! Et puis, Law m'aide aussi parfois. Il est très intelligent et il arrive à m'expliquer les choses que je n'ai pas comprises.

D'ailleurs, il toque maintenant à la porte, c'est vrai que je me suis enfermé pour t'écrire, je dois vraiment y aller cette fois. Mais tu vois, je suis entre de bonnes mains, alors même si ça a été dur au début, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

On se reverra un jour, mais beaucoup plus tard, alors attends-moi là-haut, hein Ace?

A plus!

**Monkey D. Luffy.**

* * *

Un avis, des critiques (constructives) à partager ? N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ! :)


End file.
